


Angel Cookies & Hidden Desires

by noxsoulmate



Series: Angel Cookies [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Making Out in the Impala (Supernatural), Movie Night, Prompt Fic, Sex in a Car, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Slice of Life, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxsoulmate/pseuds/noxsoulmate
Summary: Dean and Cas finally found some time for another Date Night and their favorite movie also happens to be playing at the Black, White, and Read bookshop. Time to revisit some old desires and long-hidden fantasies…
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Angel Cookies [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/883092
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	Angel Cookies & Hidden Desires

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Traumzauber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traumzauber/gifts).



> As promised, some more sexy time for our two lovebirds - after timestamp number three, they really deserve it, don't you think? 😏😂  
> 
> 
> **Prompt:**  
>  _Traumzauber:_ “Last time they were disturbed by flying popcorn. Please give them another chance to make out like teenagers in the back row of the cinema. 😁”

_Let’s watch a movie we’ve already seen so we can ignore it and make out._

~ Unknown

**Thursday, 13th of December 2018**

_Hurry up, the movie is about to start._

_Sorry, sweetheart. Got held up. With you in a minute._

_Alright. Already inside, snatched our favorite seats_ 😉

Dean chuckled as he silenced his phone and put it away, already speeding up his steps. He was halfway across the town square – once again alive with a wonderful Christmas market, people milling around, the smells of Christmas time in the air – and he could already see the _Black, White, and Read_ bookshop slash movie theatre. Ducking his head low when he saw another gaggle of parents, he hurried up.

He loved his students, he really fucking did. And he was almost always ready to talk to their parents and listen to their concerns. But they had delayed him already and enough was simply enough. 

Tonight was Date Night, Gracie was staying at her uncle Michael’s place, all other responsibilities were taken care of so _for once_ , he wanted to be just Dean. Dean, who was meeting his boyfriend at the movies to enjoy their all-time-favorite while secretly snacking on sweets they shouldn’t have smuggled into the theater.

And, of course, to also secretly make out like horny teenagers, but hey, that was a given.

Dodging a few more people who might have an interest in delaying him even further, he finally made it to the doors, grinning to himself when he was met by Kirk’s unimpressed face about him being _late_.

The sense of déjà vu overcame Dean… hadn’t he been late last year as well? For exactly this movie? He didn’t have to pay for his ticket since Cas had already taken care of that but he put an extra twenty into Kirk’s tip jar, to fund whatever project he was working on now, then moved into the dark theater.

That sense of déjà vu grew stronger, memories coming back to him. Even though they had watched a few movies here over the course of the year; even though he didn’t have to search for Cas, knowing exactly where to find him; knowing that he had to duck into the first row on his left, leading him to the seats in the furthest back; even though he was greeted by a warm smile from his boyfriend this time…

There was no denying the similarity to the very first time they had met in this room, watching exactly this movie. And Dean – being the hopeless romantic he always denied being – simply couldn’t help himself.

Flopping down into the seat next to Cas, burrowing low as if he still had to keep away from prying eyes, cheeky grin on his lips, he whispered, “So… anyone ever promised to lasso the moon for you?”

For a moment, it seemed as if Cas was confused, probably wondering if someone had hit Dean too hard in the head – how else would he forget the answer to _that_ question? Right away though, a smile spread over those sinful lips, lighting up Cas’ entire face, letting his gorgeous eyes shine.

“Yes,” he whispered back, ducking down lower in his seat as well, eyes back on the big screen. “In fact, one man has.”

“Oh?” Dean acted surprised, playing along. “Is that so?”

“Yes. It was all very dramatic but also very romantic. Even more romantic than in the movie, I’d say.”

“How come?”

Cas turned his head back to him, those eyes still alight, the reflection of the screen making it look as if starlight was dancing in them.

“You see, there was this big misunderstanding – the way it usually only happens in Harlequin novels or Hallmark movies.”

“Oh my, sounds dreadful.”

A low chuckle burst out of Cas, probably at Dean’s terrible phrasing, but he still went on.

“It was, yes. But this wonderful, brave, and kind man–”

“The hero, some might say?”

“Oh definitely a hero, yes. He chased after me, risking rejection and resentment–”

“We’re using alliterations now?”

“Shut up, don’t ruin it.”

“Sorry. Continue.”

“He laid his heart bare and promised to lasso the moon for me, if only I would be his.”

“Wow… he sounds quite the romantic.”

“Oh, he certainly is,” Cas agreed, leaning in and nosing at Dean’s neck. “A romantic who keeps track of the most unusual of our anniversaries and who reenacts encounters we had in our past. He’s definitely a keeper.”

Chuckling and finally giving in to his desire, Dean wrapped his arm around Cas’ shoulder and pulled him close, pressing a kiss to his hairline.

“Glad you think so,” he whispered, voice more normal again… until he thought of one more thing to ask, playfulness back in his tone. “And? Has he kept his promise? Has he lassoed the moon for you?”

Cas leaned back just enough so he could angle his head up, catching Dean’s gaze.

“Every day, yes.”

“Caaas,” Dean said with an embarrassed chuckle. 

Yeah, he probably had that coming. After all, Cas could be just as romantically sappy as he himself.

Leaning down, he captured Cas’ lips in a long kiss, preventing any further discussion for a little while. When their favorite scene was approaching, they ended the kiss and Cas snuggled up against his side instead, taking full advantage of the love seat without an annoying armrest in between their bodies.

With his free hand, Dean reached inside his backpack and got out the lunch bag filled to the brim with Angel Cookies, holding it out to Cas to grab his first cookie before then stuffing the bag between his thigh and the armrest to hold it there. They watched on for a while, enjoying the cookies, enjoying just being close, sharing soft kisses now and then. All this though didn’t stop Cas’ hand from wandering now and then, brushing over Dean’s stomach, sometimes smoothing along his body to get back to the bag.

On every other move, it wasn’t Dean’s shirt he would brush along, but his jeans, slowly driving Dean insane.

“Stop that,” Dean begged into Cas’ hair, his voice husky after a particularly hard, ‘accidental’ rub.

Cas had the audacity to innocently grin up at him.

“What? I just wanted a cookie.”

“Mhh, sure,” Dean said, dipping down to catch Cas’ lips and kiss that smirk off his mouth. “Pretty sure I know which ‘cookie’ you wanted.” Pressing another kiss to his lips to prevent any teasing reply, Dean eventually moved his lips to Cas’ ear and whispered. “Be good and you can have it later.”

“Pretty sure I can have it either way,” Cas replied with a knowing glance to Dean’s by now very prominent bulge. 

Despite his words, he leaned back against Dean and his wandering hand stayed above Dean’s waistline. Dean knew he was only teasing. He wouldn’t _actually_ do anything indecent, despite the slowly building heat between them. Because, really, neither of them fancied giving a show in public. Not with Cas’ bad history of being embarrassed in front of large crowds and certainly not with Dean’s profession and the image he needed to maintain. Sure, with the darkness surrounding them and the fact that they were the only ones to sit in the back row and with the seven other moviegoers being completely focused on the life of George Bailey, Dean felt more than just safe. Safe enough for a good amount of making out. But certainly not more. 

Cas knew that and so for now, there were no more accidental brushes over Dean’s bulge whenever he reached for another Angel Cookie.

Eventually, the bag was empty and with nothing more to distract them from each other but a movie they both knew by heart… well…

Cas’ wandering hand eventually ended up under Dean’s shirt, drawing soft circles around his stomach, sometimes even venturing up to Dean’s chest, the shirt riding high in the process, freeing glimpses of Dean’s skin. 

Dean’s eyes momentarily fluttered shut when warm lips pressed against his pulse point, a wet tongue flicking out to taste his skin, sending waves and waves of pleasure through his body. 

“Cas…” he breathed out, not sure what he wanted to say. He certainly didn’t want him to stop…

The hand under his shirt left a hot trail on its way between his stomach and his chest and those lips on his neck were sometimes replaced by the faintest touch of teeth as Cas teasingly bit him.

Close to the edge of his sanity snapping, Dean slowly moved his head, rewarded right away with Cas’ lips on his. As far as kisses went, this one was lazy and slow, the savoring of taste rather than chasing it. And yet, it was also fire and passion, fueled by the ever-present atmosphere of doing something forbidden. The danger of possibly being caught.

Dean knew he should stop this – shouldn’t risk them being caught like this. No matter that they were still dressed, no matter that their hands stayed above the belts; Cas was practically lying on him at this point and there was no way Dean would be able to hide his boner in this position.

And yet…

The desire in him was too strong to be rational. Not just his plain, sexual desire. But his desire to share this moment with _Cas_. To indulge in what they hadn’t been able to do a year ago. To remember that tension between them; to celebrate that they could finally act on it.

“Want me to tell you a secret?” he murmured during one of those rare moments their kisses paused so Cas’ lips could seek out the skin of his neck or so they could gaze into each other’s eyes or so they could concentrate on the feeling of their hands on each other’s body.

Cas looked at him with a hooded gaze, making Dean wonder if he’d even heard him until Cas nodded softly, adding in a hushed whisper, “Always.”

“A year ago, I wasn’t here for the movie.”

“Huh?” Cas asked, pulling further back so he could look at Dean properly.

“I saw you go in here, so I followed.”

They had talked about it, of course. About the incident in the alley and even about the tension during the movie. But the fact that it had all started because Dean had seen Cas go inside the bookshop slash movie theater… that had never actually come up.

Blinking a few times, Cas seemed to really need a moment to process the new information, his eyes slowly growing wider.

“Are you kidding me?”

“Nope. And then I sat in my seat and only had eyes for you. For the way you watched this movie, the way you were so captivated by it. But also the way the lighting was playing over your features. And those lips, God, your lips. Cas. Do you have any idea how badly I wanted to kiss you that day?”

Of course, Cas knew _that_ part by now but seeing the spark in his boyfriend’s eyes was so worth reminding him of that. “Especially outside in the alley but also while we were sitting in the darkness. At the very least, I wanted to take your hand. Or better yet… put my arm around you and hold you tight.”

For emphasis, he flexed his arm still laying around Cas’ shoulders. They had only ever discussed how this could have been the moment of their first kiss… but Dean had never mentioned the rather domestic desires he had back then already.

Or the silly, sexy ones.

“I wanted to be a dumb teenager again and make out with you, completely ignoring the movie.”

A sappy grin spread over Cas’ face. “You mean… a bit like we do now?”

“ _Exactly_ like we do now.”

Pulling him back in, he caught Cas’ lips once more, already kiss-swollen and tender and so alluring to lick over them before he let his tongue wander back inside Cas’ mouth. His boyfriend was very eagerly returning the attention, pushing closer yet. Not much longer and Cas would have been in his lap, he was sure of it. But before he could keep him from doing exactly that – or egging him on, Dean wasn’t sure yet which way he wanted to go – Cas broke the kiss and leaned in, husky breath ghosting over Dean’s skin as he whispered into his ear.

“Take me home.”

Dean had to close his eyes for a moment, simply to rein in his emotions, his breath shaking. God, how much he loved this man!

“Get your things,” he whispered back, already grabbing his own. Holding them in one hand, he grabbed Cas’ free one with his other and – also in a very déjà vu like manner – pulled him along behind him, ducking out of the dark room without so much as a backward glance to his favorite movie of all times.

They escaped through the same side door they had used a year ago because, for one, Dean really didn’t fancy bursting out onto the street for the whole town square to see them; not when he was walking funny because he was sporting a very obvious boner.

And two… well.

When he looked back over his shoulder he saw the mirthful smile dancing around Cas’ lips and without a second’s thought, he stopped them in their tracks to gently push Cas up against the wall, crowding in on him, wedging himself between the V of his legs. His lips hovered only inches away from Cas’. Already they were breathing the same air as Dean searched Cas’ gaze, letting the tension between them build. Drawing closer, yet never closing the scant gap between them.

Not until Cas was actually fucking _whimpering_.

The soft noise made any of Dean’s restraints break, any means of teasing simply snap. His lips pressed against Cas’ and while the kiss was gentle, the underlying fire was threatening to burn him. He pushed closer yet, needed to be as close as he could. He needed to feel him, touch him, taste him. He needed Cas, all of him, and he needed it right now.

Not in a back alley though. Definitely not the right place to slowly take his angel apart and coax all those delicious noises out of him.

Reluctantly ending the kiss, they both quickly put on their jackets, and hand in hand, they went further down the alley, taking the long road back to Baby.

~*~

By the time they left the heart of town, the car was comfortably warm. Cas was sitting close and while Dean could tell he wasn’t trying anything too drastic to pull Dean’s attention away from the street, it was also clear he was unable to fully stop himself. The whole situation was similar to what it had been back at the movies – with the difference that Dean was unable to touch Cas as well, let alone kiss him. 

It was even more torturous.

By the time they passed the city lines, Cas had definitely noticed just how much he was riling Dean up, slowly driving him mad again.

While his hand remained modestly above the belt, he nearly had Dean undressed by the time they took the turn from the main street to the country road. Well, to be fair, Dean might be exaggerating here; his shirt was merely propped up far enough to reveal his stomach. But the way Cas kept caressing what small amount of skin he had to work with… Dean certainly _longed_ to be rid of his clothes. 

When Cas began kissing his neck again, Dean had to remind himself that the ranch wasn’t far anymore. In fact, if it hadn’t been for the small forest they were currently passing, they would already be able to see it.

But by the time he felt teeth nibbling on his earlobe, he knew that even those few minutes would be torture.

The moment Cas’ fingers brushed over his nipples while he pressed a kiss to his pulse point, Dean made a decision.

“Alright, that’s it.”

Cas seemed startled and pulled back, looking shocked as Dean directed Baby into an upcoming wooded trail. Knowing this area like the back of his hand, Dean knew that no one ever came out here. They would be alone, no one would see or hear them.

“Dean?”

The second he put Baby in park, he was on Cas, completely catching him off guard. Quickly though, Cas got with the program, chuckling between Dean’s eager kisses.

“You’re such a tease, you know that?” Dean accused him with absolutely no heat in his voice, hands busy ridding Cas of his coat as far as he could while his lips pressed kisses into the heated skin of Cas’ neck. “I just want to hold you all the damn time and kiss you and feel you and never let go.”

“I’m not gonna protest,” Cas promised, equally eager in trying to get Dean out of his jacket. “But didn’t you wanna bring us home first?”

“Nope, not anymore. Not with those wandering hands and those fucking decadent lips,” he clarified, catching said lips in another searing kiss, stealing Cas’ breath away.

Panting and looking somewhat dazed when Dean moved on to suck on his neck, Cas stammered, “But… comfortable bed…”

Even so, he helped along so Dean could get him fully out of his coat, the first layer shed. Cas’ sweater would take a bit more work – undressing in a car was never easy – but he would take the challenge.

“Should have thought about that before driving me crazy,” Dean growled out in reply, pulling a laugh out of Cas.

“Dean,” his boyfriend admonished, sounding far too breathless already. “Come on, it’s just – oh _Jesus_ ,” he interrupted himself the moment Dean’s hand landed on his clothed dick.

“You were saying?” Dean teased, grinning when Cas tried to glare at him. A futile attempt, as Dean kept rubbing against Cas’ crotch, watching as Cas’ eyes slowly fluttered shut, the only noise out of his mouth a breathy moan. Dean grinned. “Mhh, better.”

Deciding the sweater could wait, Dean began working on Cas’ belt instead – right as Cas breathed out, “... just a few more miles…”

Stopping his hand, he gazed up at Cas, still grinning. “Oh? You want me to stop now?”

“Fuck, no,” Cas groaned, head falling back against the window. With a flinch, he leaned forward again, rubbing the back of his head. “But this is seriously not the most comfortable place.”

Flinching in sympathy, Dean leaned forward, pressing a chaste kiss to Cas’ lips.

“No, you’re right. Let’s do this the right way.” Winking at Cas, he scooted back over to his side and opened his door. “Get out.”

Dean was already out of the car when he heard a confused, “Wait, what?”

Leaning back in, chuckling about Cas’ rather confused face, Dean only repeated, “Get out,” then closed his door and hurried to the trunk. By the time the passenger side finally opened, Dean had grabbed everything he needed, closed the trunk, and moved to the backdoor.

“Dean, seriously, I love you and all,” Cas began, apparently not seeing what Dean held in his arms, “And don’t get me wrong, letting you fuck me against the hood of this gorgeous car certainly ranks very high in things we should do one day–”

Well, now _that_ certainly had Dean grinning like a madman because _hells yeah!_

“– but it’s below freezing and I am _not_ getting anywhere near that cold metal and… are those _blankets_?”

Dean’s grin stretched wider as he could see Cas finally catching onto what was going on, his eyes snapping back up from the multitude of thick, woolen blankets in Dean’s arm to his eyes. The confusion was instantly replaced by an emotion Dean could only describe as giddiness.

“Are we about to have sex in the backseat of your car?

“Unless you still want me to take you home first…” Dean challenged, feeling high just from seeing the joy and excitement on Cas’ face.

“No fucking way,” Cas breathed out, already tugging on his sweater, getting rid of it in one smooth move. “Do you have any idea how often teenage-me has fantasized about this?” Opening the door on his side, he tossed the sweater over the backrest to land in the front seat. Then he took the first step inside, only momentarily halting when he looked back over the roof, catching Dean still standing there. “Come on, Winchester, get moving.”

Dean was pretty sure he looked ridiculous at this very moment, arms full of blankets and a grin on his face so wide his cheeks hurt. When the door on his side opened, Cas all stretched out on the backseat to reach for it, he was hard-pressed not to just drop the blankets and devour his man on the spot. The only thing keeping him from that was the sheepish pout on Cas’ face.

“Okay, now I guess I know what those blankets are for. Damn, these leather seats are _cold_.”

Chuckling, Dean duck inside to dump all that was in his arms to the floor behind the driver’s seat.

“Get your overexcited cute little butt out of here. Lemme prepare.”

“Come on Dean, throw a blanket down and get in.”

With a raised eyebrow, Dean looked at Cas. Damn, that was some hard to resist invitation. Especially with those flushed cheeks and kiss-swollen lips and sonofabitch, who gave Cas the right to have such a killer bedroom voice?

But nope, no!

“Hey, I’m not gonna risk you freezing your sexy ass off. And I don’t think you fancy sticking to the leather afterwards either.” Catching Cas’ lips in a brief kiss, simply to keep him from protesting, Dean quickly amended. “At least scoot over for a moment.”

Pouting, Cas did as he was told and Dean tossed him the first blanket. Together, they transformed the usually cold backseat into a warm bed. While Cas was already toeing off his shoes, Dean leaned back out of the car, making quick work, first with his jacket, then his own sweater, throwing both onto the front seat. While they settled next to Cas’ clothes, Dean was already sliding into the backseat, closing the door behind himself.

Their lips were meeting again before Dean had even fully settled and just like that, all teasing, all other thoughts were simply gone. There would be time for that later but right now – right now they had riled each other up for long enough and they both knew it.

Still, Dean made sure to slow them down, to keep them from rushing this. Rushing during sex in a car – sex in any confined space, really – meant heads banging against roofs or windows and limbs smacking into each other or easily bruising and there was absolutely nothing sexy about that. Rushed car sex meant awkward sex and there was no way Dean would ever let that happen between the two of them. 

Especially not when he had apparently found another of Cas’ buried fantasies. Slowly dragging those to light, one after another, would never get old and always – _always_ – thrilled him in ways he was hard-pressed to describe. So he didn’t even try, he simply lived in this wonderful moment.

Taking their time, they kissed endlessly, letting their hands wander, and only occasionally worked on ridding themselves of the final pieces of clothing. 

After Cas’ shirt was gone, Dean reached for one of the blankets still left, pushing it against the door so he could lay Cas down against it. Enjoying the view in front of him, Dean blindly reached for Cas’ belt again, working it open. The button and zipper followed and after another luscious slide of his lips against Cas’ he let them wander down his neck, over Cas’ collarbone, stopping short to pay special attention to those pecs and his nipples until Cas was putty in his hands. 

One last flick of his tongue to draw out that one certain breathy gasp and filthy moan from his boyfriend and Dean was moving on, further down on his path. Once he reached Cas’ happy trail, he sat back up, sliding out of the way so he could help Cas wiggle out of his jeans. After a bit of shuffling and carefully moving limbs around, jeans and briefs and even socks were gone and Dean sank back down, kissing a trail from Cas’ thigh up to the soft skin of his stomach, nosing along the velvety hardness awaiting his attention.

Cas’ fingers were combing through his hair, sometimes gripping when a sigh was pulled from his lips. When Dean’s lips closed over his erection, the groan leaving Cas was so pornographic Dean spent a stray thought on being thankful that no one would hear them out here. But that stray thought flew away the second Cas’ hips bucked up, the salty taste of his precome filling Dean’s mouth, eliciting a moan from him as well. 

He had never thought he would like giving head – truthfully, had never even thought about it at all before Cas. Turned out though, _everything_ to do with Cas, _everything_ they tried together, was something Dean eventually got addicted to. Such as the heaviness of Cas’ cock on his tongue, the salty taste, the stretch of his lips, the musky scent. It was all so alluring Dean could have gone on for hours if it hadn’t been for the uncomfortable angle he had to kneel in – with one of his knees actually on the floor.

So instead, he slowly dragged his lips off of that delicious cock, leaving a few more sloppy kisses right next to Cas’ happy trail, then leaned back up, turned, and sat correctly in the seat. He kicked off his boots and then worked his belt and jeans open. Shimmying out of them was certainly not the easiest task but definitely doable. When he reached for his shirt, Cas leaned up, catching his hand and instead of letting Dean strip, he let his hands run up Dean’s body with a reverence that had Dean trembling. He leaned into the touch, hands slowly wandering up his skin, taking the shirt with them until Dean helped along the last few inches. 

Finally naked, he was about to kiss Cas again – only to find him somewhat distracted. Cas’ gaze roamed over Dean’s form, hungry and full of desire, with a sort of wonder as if he was a work of art. If ever Dean would get insecure about himself, be it because of his age or his body or anything else… a gaze like that alone would build him right back up, he had no doubt about that. 

When it seemed he had gotten his fill – for now – Cas’ gaze snapped up to Dean’s and with a seductive smile, he slowly sank back against his makeshift pillow. Dean was not far behind, moving in sync, hovering over Cas as they kept their gazes locked. Soft fingers brushed along Dean’s stubble, cradling his cheek, and he moved his head just enough to press a kiss against the palm before finally giving in to his desire, catching Cas’ lips again and slowly rolling his hips down.

Their cocks brushed against each other and Cas groaned into the kiss, curling the fingers still clutching Dean’s face.

Never breaking their sinfully deep kiss, Dean picked up a slow and steady rhythm, letting their lengths slide together, pressed between their stomachs. Once or twice, Cas moved his legs, searching for the right angle, and even Dean had to readjust his position a few times – no one ever said sex on a backseat was easy for two grown men – but it stopped neither of them from enjoying this moment.

Cas’ hands had begun to wander, touching all of Dean he could reach, leaving hot trails on his flushed skin, a stark contrast to the rapidly cooling air in the car. A contrast that soon had Dean shivering despite the heat building inside of him. Still, he didn’t break the kiss, didn’t stop the steady rolling of his hips. It only caused him to groan in protest when Cas’ hands left him. Though before he could even consider breaking the kiss to protest for real, a woolen blanket was dragged over his back, askew and only partly covering his ass, his legs not at all – but it was so much better than before and most importantly, Cas’ hands were back on him and that was all that mattered.

Increasing the movement of his hips, it wasn’t long before the simply rutting against each other wasn’t enough anymore and no matter how much he wanted to continue kissing Cas, Dean ended it so he could lean up and sneak one hand between them, encircling them both. He had to move his other hand to the cold, fogged-up window, the only way for him to balance out in this position – but it gave him a view so alluring he never wanted to look away. Cas’ head was thrown back as far as the blanket-pillow would allow, his hair a mess, cheeks and chest flushed, face glistening with a fine sheen of sweat. He had his eyes closed but his mouth had dropped open, a moan ready to be dragged from those puffy lips. Dean could also feel Cas’ fingers digging into his shoulder blades, legs falling even further apart to give Dean enough access.

With everything else he had become addicted to, seeing Cas in the throes of passion, so terribly close to reaching his peak and yet not quite there, not quite ready to tumble over… there was nothing like it. Nothing to compare it to, _nothing_ Dean would ever be as addicted to as this view, this feeling, these kinds of moments.

He jacked them harder for a few strokes, bordering on too rough, before smoothing out again, brushing his thumb over their heads, then back to more pressure. He could see it in Cas’ face, knew it before a breath tumbled from Cas’ lips that sounded suspiciously like Dean’s name. In the next heartbeat, Cas’ eyes snapped open only for him to squeeze them shut again, panting heavily for air. Fingernails dug into Dean’s skin so deep he was sure they broke it but it was a thought so far in the back of his mind it was gone before he could concentrate on it. 

The hot mess between their bodies made the slide of his hand stickier but also easier and with Cas sated and happy and slowly blinking his eyes open to grin deliriously at Dean… he picked up the speed of his hand again. Closing his eyes as he chased that feeling, that bubbling heat in his guts. He panted out a breath when wet lips closed around his adam’s apple and began to suck and then wander, all around his neck, sucking and biting and licking and kissing and – 

He came with a groan that rang loud in the otherwise quiet car, fire shooting through his veins and the tingling of pure ecstasy rushing over his skin, reaching every little part of him. He lost control, his hand on the window slipping, the lurching sensation of falling – only for Cas to catch him before Dean’s limp body could crash into him. Carefully, Cas settled him to lie flush on his body, Dean’s head guided to the pillow next to Cas’ and _sonofabitch_. Fuck, that… 

“Fuck,” he breathed out, eliciting a chuckle from Cas, who wound his arms around Dean’s shoulders and simply agreed with, “Yeah.”

Because really, there were no words to describe the high and the bliss they were currently floating on.

Far quicker than both of them would have liked, though, they had to move. If only to use Dean’s shirt to take care of the nastily cooling mess between them. After pulling the blankets to really cover their entangled legs and then some moving around to find a comfortable position, Dean ended up lying in Cas’ embrace, tucked in between the backrest and a warm body, only partially lying over him. His right arm might be squashed beneath his own weight but he could bear it for now, taking a deep breath of contentment as he snuggled closer into Cas’ warmth, briefly rubbing his cold nose against Cas’ collarbone before resting his head on his shoulder.

They wouldn’t be able to stay like this for long – but they could steal a few minutes simply basking in the afterglow.

~*~

Once they got home, a hot shower was definitely in order. One they of course shared… for ‘eco-friendly’ reasons and all that.

Since they had skipped their dinner-reservations, Dean made them both sandwiches and together, they settled down in front of the TV to devour them. Meanwhile, they popped _It’s a Wonderful Life_ into the DVD player, giving another shot at finishing their movie.

At least, until dinner was finished.

If after that they – once again – mostly ignored it in favor of wandering hands and heated kisses… well, George Bailey would certainly understand.

**Author's Note:**

>  **DeanCas Bingo Card**  
>  _square filled:_ B1 "Established Relationship"  
>   
>   
> Biggest thanks to [hvnlyangel80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hvnlyangel80) and Greeneyedlady, who came to my rescue with betaing this and the following timestamp. Thank you both so much.


End file.
